The present invention relates to a pointer instrument having a light guide for illuminating a dial, and having electronic components, particularly components of a measurement mechanism, arranged on a support.
Such pointer instruments are present in modern motor vehicles and are therefore generally known.
In the known pointer instruments, a printed circuit board is provided as support for the electronic components. The board is located between the measurement mechanism and the light guide. Since the space available on the instrument panel of a motor vehicle is limited, it is generally necessary to construct the pointer instruments which are to be installed in it, and of course all other components in as compact a manner as possible.